My Tutor Friend
by Voysey
Summary: Meet Naruto, a college student who would rather fool around with a girl than study; but sadly his grades are dropping and once again, his aunt hires him a tutor. Meet Hinata, a college student majoring in teaching and now she will be tutoring Naruto. Can she keep this womaniser under control, and get him to focus on his work? Or will it be Naruto who is the one to distract her?


**A/N: So, I saw this, and reread it, and, my god, how much of a terrible writer I was 5 years ago. Anyways, I have decided to take this on to edit it, as it is in dire need of it. I won't get your hopes up and tell you I'm adding chapters to this, because I probably won't, at least not for a long time. The main idea for this came from an author I met on here 5 years ago, AvaAnna, unfortunately, I heard she died in a car accident so, this fictions for you my friend! Enjoy.**

* * *

**My Tutor Friend**

"Naruto…"

_Wow, I can't believe how many fit girls are in my classes this year! I've gotta be the luckiest guy in the world!_The blonde grins to himself, head lent into his left hand, smiling to himself.

"Naruto…"

_Hmm, I wonder if I could get with any of them? Ha! What am I thinking? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Of course I can get with them. How could anybody resist me and my fantastic body?!_

Something slams onto the desk in front of him, causing Naruto to jump 10 feet into the air. Well, what at least feels like 10 feet.

"What the hell are you playing at?! I almost had a damn heart attack!" He clutches his chest, breathing heavily. As he breathes, he looks at the desk, seeing that a thick English book in the middle of his work. _Shit._ He looks up, slowly, only to be greeted by the one-eyed stare of his tutor, Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto, now moving his hand from clutching his chest to the back of his head, awkwardly smiles at Kakashi, then clears his throat. "Yes, Sensei?"

He looks at Naruto with a blank expression in his eye, one that reads 'Uzumaki, your ass is mine.' He leans forward on the desk, his face level with Naruto's. "Oh, nice to know that you are still with us, Mr Uzumaki." He lifts up one hand, then places his index finger on the cover of the book in front of Naruto. "Now, would you please like to explain to me, and the rest of the class, what happens next in the book you were asked to study over the holidays?"

Sweat drops down the blondes face, his cheeks getting redder as all eyes are on him. _Shit. What book? I don't even remember! Oh god, and everyone's watching me, in any other circumstance, this'd be great, but…_

_Shit!_

* * *

"And remember to study your book next time instead of womanizing, Naruto!" Kakashi calls down the corridor to him.

Naruto turns and laughs at his sensei, shaking his head as he walks down the corridor. "Yeah, sure Kakashi-sensei, whatever you say." Sarcasm practically dripping out of his mouth.

He carries on walking down the corridor, bag slung over one shoulder, whistling casually to himself. He notices that many of the girls giggle and go all awkward when he walks past, which makes him smile to himself even more, fuelling the already bolstered ego he has had for much of his teenage years. _T__his is great! I could probably get lucky any night I wanted to at this place, I mean, the girls are practically drooling when they look at me! _He walks past a group, and winks at them, causing the girls to become weak at the knees and start screaming at each other in an uncontrollable way. _Yeah, I still got it._ He smiles smugly to himself as he enters the room of his last class of the day.

* * *

Art. A class Naruto normally enjoys the most, but today, it's different. It just doesn't feel right to him, as if something's going to go wrong. It makes him feel that uncomfortable he can't even sit still and get on with his painting.

Half an hour later, after being sat slumped in his chair, thinking of an idea, he begins to paint. The topic of that particular lesson was different types of feelings, and how people express them through art. The feeling he was given, was pain. _Ohh, the irony._ As he just starts getting into the rhythm of painting, jigging to himself in his chair, some upbeat music blaring away through his headphones, a hand clamps down on his shoulder.

He jumps, and takes one ear phone out and turns to look behind him. It's Gaara, glaring down at him. To be honest, he could tell it was him that grabbed his shoulder, he does everything so aggressively, it's like being around a controlled bull in a China shop half of the time. Gaara has been Naruto's best friend since high school, both of them being social outcasts the main factor in drawing them together, there was also the fact he could speak to him about anything. Despite all that, Gaara's facial expressions always freak Naruto out. He always looks angry, or frustrated, or annoyed, or basically any other feeling that comes under any of those categories. Naruto is constantly telling him that if he doesn't change his attitude and become more pleasant, he would never find himself a girlfriend. The conversation generally ends with Naruto getting a punch to the side of the head.

He turns, and smiles at Gaara. "What's up buddy? Not seen you all day man, where you been!" He stands up, and goes in for his usual handshake, something which Gaara never complied with.

He glares at him, and sighs. "Don't fake the cheerfulness Naruto, it pisses me off." Naruto just looks at him, and lowers his hand into his pocket. _Well, seems like someone's PMSing today._ "And don't give me that look, you should be used to me by now." He shoves Naruto out of the way, takes his seat, and pulls out his own paints.

"Uh, I was kinda already sat there Gaara, in case you didn't notice when, y'know, you walked in or anything." He scowls at Gaara. _Man, the guy can be such a douche at times._

"I am well aware of that Naruto, but if you'd let me finish speaking before you jump down my throat." He clears his throat as he takes Naruto's canvas, and throws it to one side. "It looks like shit anyway Naruto, lets be honest. But anyway, I was told to tell you that you need to leave college early today, something about your aunt wanting you for some reason or another, I don't know. Wasn't paying attention, cause it was to do with you."

"Gaara, have I ever told you how much of an ass you are at times?" The blonde grumbles as he collects his stuff together. He knows Gaara wasn't being serious, but his sarcastic humour could be quite offensive at times.

"And has anyone ever told you how much of a man slag you've become? No, didn't think so. So, toodle along, I'll try and stop by yours later or something, I do believe tonight is our gaming night Uzumaki, best have your trigger finger at the ready."

Naruto smirks. "My trigger finger, is always at the ready Gaara." He laughs loudly as Gaara cringes at the terrible pun. But that is Naruto Uzumaki for you, the loud mouthed, cringe worthy, but bestest son of a bitch a guy for ask for as a friend.

* * *

**A/N: So, I realise this isn't as, well, 'humorous' as the original, but, how it's written is a hell of a lot better than the original. So, you guys know what to do, read and review!**


End file.
